Cheap Chocolate
by ZaKai
Summary: Roy passes the point where frugal becomes cheap. ::RoyEd:: Happy Valentines Day!
1. Flowers and Chocolate

A/N: Okay, so a little bit of a different valentine day story here

**A small background for this ficlett:**  
_For this, Roy and Ed have started seeing each other (more for__  
__sex than for anything), but they haven't really developed 'deep'__  
__feelings for each other as of yet, though Ed is just starting to._

**Cheap Chocolate**

**Year 1**

**Flowers and Chocolate**

"You know... some people give their lovers gifts on Valentines Day..."

Roy scribbled his signature on the document and moved to the next one, trying in vain to ignore Ed's whining.

"Are you even _listening _to me? Jeez... this sucks... you could at least take me out to dinner or something..." Ed growled from where he was sitting on one of the couches located in Roy's office.

Looking up, Roy grunted and said, "It's a stupid holiday, Ed..."

"Yeah, but..." the teen began, but Roy cut him off.

"What do you want? A pink heart-shaped box with candy inside?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well... no..." Ed said sheepishly, "but..."

"Or maybe you'd like me to bring you balloons and flowers?" Roy asked flatly. It was times like this that it was glaringly obvious that Ed was still a kid; not that Roy hadn't gotten his female dates such things in the past, and that had only been if he really felt it was necessary, but... the thought of giving something like that to _Ed_ was a little nauseating.

He cared for Ed, but they didn't have a sappy relationship. They insulted each other in public, and found pleasure with each other in private, but they were never sappy; never lovey-dovey. That was beside the fact that he thought it was a waste of money which just happened to be his primary reason for not wanting to indulge Ed in such a stupid thing.

The teen looked away and mumbled, "Maybe... I mean, it would just be nice to be acknowledged by you as your... you know..."

Roy watched as a small tinge of red dusted Ed's cheeks before getting up and walking over to him. Sitting down on the couch, Roy reached around and fondled Ed while nipping at his neck. "I do acknowledge you..."

With a sound of irritation, Ed pushed him away and stood up. "Not like _that_..."

Roy frowned and glared up at the sullen teen. "Those things are a waste of money, Ed."

"It's not like it would be all that expensive. Jeez... you're such a cheapskate! Never mind that I even brought it up..." Ed said, turning and stalking to the door.

With a low growl, Roy got up and grabbed Ed's arm. Fighting with Ed never had good ramifications for his libido. "Look..." he said, trying to find some sort of compromise. "Let's have dinner..." Dinner would be fine, he supposed. They'd have to eat anyway, and he had a feeling that if he didn't give Ed _something_ for this stupid holiday, then he probably wouldn't be getting anything from Ed tonight.

"Well..." the teen said, a considering look on his face as if he couldn't decide whether or not to stay upset.

"Don't be mad," Roy coaxed with a small smile. "If it means that much to you, then I don't mind spending the money," he lied smoothly.

"Really?"

"Really," Roy answered, trying to decide how cheap of a place he could take the kid and still keep him happy.

* * *

Roy tightened his tie as he walked down the sidewalk. Sure he owned a car, but Ed lived so close that there was no point using the gas to drive such a short distance. The restaurant he'd chosen was also within a good walking distance.

Suddenly a noise caught his attention. Looking down an alley, Roy saw a man toss a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box into a dumpster then stalk angrily away. Roy waited until the man was gone before entering the alley and peering into the dumpster.

The flowers were in good condition and it seemed that the heart-shaped box, something that probably had chocolates in it, was unopened. As he stared at the items an idea formed in his head and he glanced around to make sure no one was looking before hoisting himself up so that he could reach the flowers and chocolates.

Snatching them, Roy hopped back down and inspected the items. The bouquet was in okay shape, but some of the flowers had been damaged. Picking out one of the best looking ones, Roy took it from the bouquet before tossing the rest back into the dumpster. Next, he inspected the box and found it to be in good enough condition that no one would be the wiser.

Feeling pretty pleased with himself, Roy hurried the rest of the way to Ed's place and knocked on the door. When he answered, Roy smiled and held out the flower and chocolates.

For a moment, Ed only stared, then a big smile spread across his face. "I thought you said it was a waste of money."

"It is," Roy answered handing the flower and chocolates to Ed before letting himself inside.

Ed closed the door and said, "Yeah but you got them anyway." He paused, opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it. Instead, he grabbed Roy's tie, pulled him down and gave him a hard kiss. After a moment, Ed let go and breathed, "Let's not take too long at the restaurant, okay?"

Grinning at the prospect of what lay ahead for him tonight, Roy nodded and watched the teen put the flower in a cup of water. Ed put the box of chocolates on the counter before coming back and putting his arm through Roy's

"You know," Ed said as they started for the door. "You're not nearly as cheap as I thought you were."

Roy nodded as they walked outside and said with a grin, "You don't know the half of it."


	2. Recompense

**A/N:** A year has passed since the posting of  
the last chapter, both in real life and in this fic.

-

**Cheap Chocolate**

**Year 2**

**Recompense **

**-**

Roy looked over the rows of baked goods as he tried to decide what he should get for Ed. He glanced up at the friendly-looking girl behind the counter, then back down at the pastries.

"Are these for a special someone?" the girl asked, and when he looked up again, Roy could see a small smile on her face. He must have had a funny look on his face because she giggled and said, "It _is_ that time of the year. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Roy scowled and said, almost petulantly, "I'm not _embarrassed_. I'm just trying to decide."

Who would have guessed a year ago that he'd be doing this...? Not Roy, that was for sure. A year ago, he and Ed had a new relationship; one that had been based on lust—or at least on his end...

With a small sigh, Roy began to point out the pastries he wanted to buy; which just happened to be one of each, since he wasn't sure what ones Ed would and wouldn't like. At the thought of Ed, Roy smiled a little.

Oh yes, he had it bad...

Somehow, over the past year, that brat had wormed his way into his heart and now here he was, spending his hard earned money on a bunch of pastries—_high quality _pastries at that—for some lame and bothersome holiday. Whoever thought of making Valentine's Day a holiday must have been a total sap...

_And rich_, Roy thought as he paid the girl and took the box. Leaving the shop, Roy walked to the curb, unlocked the car door, and set the box on the passenger side seat before walking around to the other side and getting in.

Starting the car, Roy began to drive toward Ed's place. Ed liked it when Roy picked him up in the car. Apparently having a car was a big deal in Rizembool... Roy didn't really like to drive if he didn't have to; he'd rather walk than spend the money to pay for the gas, but he found himself driving more often now days when Ed was with him.

When he reached his destination, Roy parked the car and, with the box of pastries, got out and headed for the front door. After a couple of knocks, Ed opened it and immediately grinned when he saw the box in Roy's hand.

Roy cleared his throat and handed the box to Ed. "Happy Valentine's Day," he muttered lamely, trying to mask his disgust for the commercialistic holiday, then asked, "Are you ready?" Ed stared at him, looking extremely pleased, then waved him inside before shutting the door.

"Let me put these down," he said, setting the box on the table. Ed moved into the kitchen and out of Roy's view for a moment, before saying, "I have something for you too."

Roy blinked in surprise. "That really wasn't necessary," he said, feeling a little embarrassed by this.

"Sure it was," Ed said cheerfully as he walked back into the room. With a huge grin, Ed handed him a heart-shaped box.

Roy inspected Ed carefully. He had 'that look' on his face; the look that always meant he was up to something. Finally, Roy glanced down at the box. It seemed... somewhat familiar... Frowning, Roy opened it and stared at the chocolates inside. They were obviously old; the oils in the chocolate starting to separate so that light blotches could be seen on the brown surfaces.

There was a note inside, lying on top of some of the chocolates. Picking it up, Roy turned it over and read:

_Alice my darling, _

_You're such a beautiful woman. Thank you for staying by my side in all the troubles we've had. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Darren_

Roy blinked and re-read the note, then glanced to where Ed was standing with arms folded and a raised eyebrow.

"What..." he began, but Ed cut him off, suddenly not looking as happy as he had a moment before.

"I've been saving those for you _all year_," Ed said, his voice deep with meaning, and suddenly it hit Roy what was going on. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized that _this_ was the box of chocolates he'd dug out of the dumpster last year... The worst thing was that he couldn't think of a single thing to say that would get him out of this mess, but Ed seemed to be waiting for some sort of explanation or apology.

He cast his mind about in panic as he tried to figure out what to say. Okay, so Ed knew that they weren't originally for him, but... he couldn't possibly know he'd dug them out of a dumpster... could he?

"Those better be damn good pastries," Ed said seriously.

"They are," Roy said quickly, glad that he'd bought so many of them.

Ed tapped his finger against his chin and gave an exaggerated 'thinking' look before saying, "Are we going to the same restaurant we went last year?"

Roy actually hadn't planned on taking Ed to that shit hole again, but the place he'd picked out had been about middle of the line. Not the best, but far from the worst. Now though, he quickly shook his head and named one of the most expensive restaurants in Central.

"We're not walking are we?" Ed asked dubiously. Roy shook his head like a whipped puppy and held up his car keys.

Finally, Ed grinned at him and said, "Okay, you're _almost_ forgiven. Let's get some grub; I'm starving!"

He started walking past, but Roy caught his arm. "What do I have to do to be completely forgiven?" He didn't want this hanging over his head.

Ed's grin widened and he said, "I'll tell you... later tonight..."

Roy smirked and followed Ed out to the car. He was pretty sure that he'd gotten off more easily than he deserved, though he was certain Ed was going to make him work for his forgiveness later that night—not that Roy minded...

And, with that, he put the chocolate box in the back seat, got in, and kissed Ed on the cheek before putting the car into gear and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it's been a year already... So yeah, this is it. :) Just something short and, hopefully, somewhat amusing. 

Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. Eat lots of chocolate! haha

--

**Comments are love.**


End file.
